HieiKurama
by Kenny-Chan 674
Summary: How will Kurama win Hiei's heart? Don't own YYH


Kurama was laying on his bed enjoying the breeze from the open window. His plants he worked so hard to maintain took the nice breeze in. Their petals blew with the wind. The vines that snaked their way up the walls had tiny leaves hanging off of them that blew with the petals. His room was a jungle. Vines snaked their way across the floor and flowers sprung out of the wall and floor and his dresser and all over the desk. The only furniture not affected by this was the bed. With which Kurama was sprawled out on. His long red haired splayed out underneath him. His emerald stars for eyes were shut. He wasn't asleep just relaxing feeding his enegry to the plants.

Hiei felt a surplus of energy coming from Kurama's room. The koorime cocked his head and went to the window he tried sliding in. Instantly vines wrapped around his torso, legs and arms, leaving only his head free. He grunted and tried to burn them but a large amount of energy was protecting them like a shield.

Kurama stood and looked over at Hiei. He could just make out the Koorime's hair shape in the darkness.

"Shh...my beauties...it's just Hiei." Kurama soothed the plants waving his hands.

A flower removed itself from the light on the desk and a vine snaked up and turned it on. The vines that held Hiei let him loose and he dropped to the floor. Two vines dropped from the ceiling and picked Hiei up and straightened him.

Hiei finally glanced at kurama tenderly running a long pale index finger over a beautiful flower he was murmuring to it and it bent and twisted in his hands.

Hiei was impressed. he had never seen someone such a master of plants as Kurama. Kurama was good. He made the plants tremble at his feet. He made them obey with only a simple gesture.

Kurama finally looked at Hiei with a smile.

"Won't your mother worry?" Hiei asked.

"No. she is gone. i made sure of that. My plants are all over the place. It's the harvest moon and they need to be let out to drink up the moonlight and my energy." kurama said as a vine wrapped around Kurama's shoulder. It tapped his cheek and Kurama reached up and ran his hand over it stroking it like it was cat.

"hn." Hiei said looking for a place to sit.

"Take the bed Hiei. I gotta go check on the others." Kurama said.

Hiei decided to follow.

Kurama went into his bathroom. The tub was filled almost to the brim with water and different vines and flowers poking out from the water. A soaked vine dripped across the tile to kurama. Kurama smiled and kneeled down and lovingly scratched it for a moment before the vine quivered happily and slid back up the tubs side and back under the water disappearing from the view.

Vines also snaked their way up the walls in hear too. They were wrapped around the toliet and the sink, poking out of cabinets and even some from the dirty clothes hamper. Which kinda creeped Hiei out but he decided not ask.

The whole house was basically like that. Vines and flowers everywhere. Kurama checked every room and always one vine came out and he tenderly gave it some sort of affection then it slithered back.

Hiei nervously stood in the living room. Yes. He was nervous. These plants were not affected by his fire and they could kill him easily. Kurama had him remove his Katana due to the fact that the plants might take that as offence.

Hiei watched Kurama make some tea usuing his vines to do it. Hiei had to smirk. If you didn't know him better you'd assume Kurama was a lazy bastard.

Kurama came out carrying tea he sipped it and handed Hiei a glass of water. With which hiei gulped down. A vine took the glass back to the kitchen.

"You know fox you spoil these plants."

"No...it's simple really...the more you love them and give them affection...they respond to you bettter. They do exactly what i ask without question." Kurama said reaching out a fingering a flower tenderly.

Vines snaked around Kurama wrapping their way around his body in a loose grip. He purred to them and they snaked back down his body and back onto the floor and back to their original destinations.

Kurama smiled and looked at Hiei still standing looking a bit uncomfortable. "Oh! How rude of me!" Kurama said snapping his fingers vines slithered away underneath Hiei's feet making a clearing. With which vines snaked out from the kitchen carrying a chair. They set it down and Hiei sat down.

the vines and flowers formed into a chair for Kurama to sit on. He sat down and tenderly stroked the arms of the chair. A vine took the tea cup and went to get Kurama more.

"they are beautiful aren't they Hiei?" Kurama asked.

Hiei nodded. "You have excellent control over them."

Kurama smiled and a couple of vines wrapped their way around him. He just let out a sigh and relaxed.

Hiei watched his friend. No doubt about it...Kurama was powerful.

Chapter 2:

Kurama sighed and watched as the vines sank back and started shriveling up. A vine weakly snaked its way up kurama's leg. Kurama dropped down and tenderly cradled the vine murmuring to it.

Yuske, Kuwabara and Hiei watched.

"until next harvest." Kurama said softly as the vine turned brown and coiled up.

Kurama tenderly laid the dead vine on the hardwood floor and stood up.

"they are just like children to you aren't they?" Yuske asked.

Kurama nodded sadly. "I love them. They are my offspring. they feed off my energy and are created by me. They love me back. I hate to see them die...but its the cycle and i can't break it. i have been studying hard trying to figure a code or a key on how to break the cycle but to no avail."

The boys stayed silent watching Kurama mourn over his plants. His face remained blank but his eyes held sadness. They thought it acutally ridiculous to mourn over plants but they weren't gonna hurt Kurama even more.

Kurama felt sadness yes. It was obvious. Like he said before the plants were like his own children. it pained him enough to have them die. He knew that he couldn't mourn forever. It was ridiculous. So he regained his composure and began starting to clean up the place. He went to the tub to drain it. He let out a soft smile. A white rose petal was floating ontop of the brown murky water. This reminded Kurama of hope. To keep hope even when everything else is in darkness. He tenderly pulled the petal out of the water and held it in his palm.

"Is there anything we can do to help clean up?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes. Please go and gather up the dead plants and take them to the woods and throw them all over. They will make excellent fertilizer." Kurama said tenderly fingering the petal.

"why do you do this in the first place if the vines and flowers are just gonna die?" Yuske asked.

"I gather the seed from the main plant on the last day. The main plant is located under my bed and it holds all the seeds from each plant. Whatever moonlight or energy the weaker plants recieve half of it goes to the main plant to put it into the seed. Then when the summon it, it comes out every seed prepared from every plant that i had in here. Then of course i consume it and then that plant replaces the old one for my fightning skills and then bam i'm stronger." Kurama said slowly still fingering the petal. "so as you can tell these plants are a very important part in my survival." kurama said in an even softer tone.

Yuske and Kuwabara looked at each other. Hiei scoffed and leaned against the wall. He was scoffing at the kistune.

"What Hiei?" Kurama asked pulling the drain plug on the tub and the dirty water drained out in a tornado.

Kurama walked back out and looked at Hiei.

"Fox you can become stronger in other ways. For example i got the Jagan eye." Hiei said.

"Hiei i trust my plants. i love them. If you can't understand that than get out. I will not have people disrespecting me and my offspring." Kurama said in a deadly frosty tone.

"hn." Hiei said not moving.

"Get out." Kurama said waspishly. "Before i kill you."

Hiei decided he didn't feel like fighting so he left jumping through the window.

Kurama stood still for a long time and stared at the floor. "Come on. We need to get this finished before mother gets home." Kurama said softly as he began picking up the dead vines.

Chapter 3:

Kurama, Yuske and Kuwabara managed to get all the plants cleaned up and the whole house straightened up in 1 hour.

Kurama set some cookies before Yuske and Kuwabara. "Enjoy. I will get you some tea in a minute." Kurama turned and began fiilling the tea kettle. Yes he was still mad at Hiei. But yet...his love for Hiei overpowered that. It was strange until that moment...when Hiei scoffed...Kurama had not even realized his true feelings. He set the kettle on the stove and turned it on before relaxing leaning against the counter. He stared at the hardwood floor playing war with his emotions.

Yes. He loved Hiei...a lot more than needed. No. He was never going to admit it. Hiei would reject him. And kurama knew it. He had known Hiei long enough to know Hiei wouldn't take too kindly to Kurama saying to him i love you. Mainly if Hiei didn't return the feelings. Kurama would have to apologize and make amends then carefully moniter the little demon for any sign of affection. Just a little smidge of affection and that was all Kurama would need. But that would mean some serious watching.

What was he THINKING!?!? No! He can't watch Hiei! No! No! No! it wasn't gonna happen. He loved Hiei like a brother. There is no way he loved Hiei more than that. He respected Hiei yes...that didn't mean love. Kurama wanted to yank his hair out in frustration. The tea kettle whistled jerking Kurama out of his thoughts. Kurama went and hastily poured the water in the cups and added tea bags and waited another minute for the tea to get into the water. As soon as finished he fixed the cups up and handed them to kuwabara and Yuske and sat in between them.

Yuske saw Kurama looked pretty confused. it was plainly obvious even to an idiot like Kuwabara that Kurama loved Hiei more than he should. Yuske had an idea that Hiei loved Kurama too...more than needed. Yuske wondered whether he should keep his mouth shut or try and help. Since kurama was still mourning and still P.O. Yuske decided to just let him be.

But Kuwabara on the other hand being a retard had to bring up the situation.

"So you love Hiei don'tcha?" Kuwabara asked causually.

"If you are meaning like a brother than yes i do love hiei." Kurama said.

"No i'm meaning it the way me and Yukina are." Kuwabara said.

Kurama's face paled a little. Yuske tried to motion behind Kurama's back for Kuwabara to shut the hell up! But no. Stupid had to keep chugging along.

"There is nothing wrong with that you know? i don't see really anything wrong with it..." Kuwabara began.

"Get out of my house and leave me alone. Both of you! I can feel you moving you arms and hands Yuske. Get out!" Kurama screamed pointing to the door. He caught Kuwabara's collar. "And i swear to Emna if you tell Hiei that i love him more than a brother i will not hesitate to kill you! It is not true so no need to say it!" Kurama snarled shoving Kuwabara out the door.

"Nice job idiot!" Yuske said smacking the back of Kuwabara's head.

Kurama huffed and set the cookies on the counter. What was the matter with him!? He didn't love hiei so why did he react so negativly? He hadn't meant to yell it just happened. Great now he owed three people an apology. And he had a feeling it was only going to get worse.

Chapter 4:

"Honestly Shuichi you don't seem like yourself...are you sure you're okay?" Shiori asked with concern as she looked at her son.

"I'm fine mother." Kurama said with a fake cheesy smile.

Shiori still look concerned but decided not to press the issue.

Kurama dried the last dish and put it away and went upstairs to his bedroom. He was still trying to figure out his emotions with Hiei. They were tumbling around in his mind for hours everyday and he couldn't get rid of them no matter what he tried.

He sighed and pulled out his math book and laid it on his desk and got out a sheet of paper and pencil. He began to do his work. But his mind kept straying. He sighed and tapped the pencil against the desk. He tried to concentrate. "Okay...what do i need to do to get the answer..." Kurama murmured.

Kurama worked for an hour on homework that usually took him 15 minutes. and then after rechecking the paper for mistakes he found that in at least 3 problems he had written Hiei with a heart beside it. He scrubbed at it to make it completely disappear. So now he had to work on that for another 20 minutes. He head was throbbing and after triple checking it he was satisfied.

He tucked the paper away and flopped on his bed. The matress groaned but he didn't care. He sat there still letting his emotions battle. After another 30 minutes he decided it was time to go apologize to Yuske and Kuwabara for his waspish behaviour. It was unexcusable and he shouldn't have done it.

He quickly went downstairs to see his kind and loving mother working on making some pie. He walked over and gave her a tight hug and kiss on the forehead. Before going to see the buffoons he decided to ask his mom what he should do about his situation.

"Hello Shuichi!" She said happily.

"Mother can i talk to you?" Kurama asked nervously .

"Sure." She said placing the pie in the middle rack and shutting the door and sitting across from him.

He nervously fiddled with the flowers in the center piece. "Okay um...there is this person i like..." he said.

"Okay what are they like?"

"He's a little cold but he truely cares about people deep down and he wants to protect everyone. He is loyal to his friends and very anti-social. I just wanna know the best way to win a guy over thats like that."

She was at first shocked. Her son was gay? But then again why did she worry? He was independant and could take care of himself. She pondered his situation. "Would this mystery person be a certain Mr. Hiei?" She teased.

Kurama flushed. Damn it! How the hell does she know!? He hated when mothers always knew these things! He forced himself to calm down and put on a weak smile. "Good guessing mother."

She smiled, "Mom's know these things."

"Now...how do i get close to him?" Kurama asked quickly.

"Well...someone like that usually wants attention of some sort. if you can find out what kind of attention he seeks then give him that attention he is gaurantteed to get closer to you. But you don't wanna rush into it. You might scare him." She warned.

Kurama took this all in drinking it. He didn't want one ounce of a chance of losing Hiei.

"Next of all i would get him a small gift just say it's because you're thankful to be his friend. it might make him feel special to be noticed by you." Shiori said.

Kurama nodded happily making mental checks of what and what not to do.

Eventually the conversation ended. Now it was off to Yuske's house for Kurama!

Chapter 5:

Kurama walked along the cracked pavement of the sidewalk. He looked at all the little kids playing in the yards. He felt happy for them. They had normal lives. Unlike he. But he wasn't going to feel bad for himself not right now. He had other work to attend to.

His hair swung loosely around framing his face with it's bright led locks. The sunlight only made it brighter. His eyes wered wide open and full of calm and relaxation. He would need these too elements to survive with Kuwabara and Yuske in fact he already needed them. Then add Hiei to the mix and you got a really annoyed kurama.

But kurama didn't dweal on these facts because he soon reached Yuske's place and judging by the sound there was a party. But Yuske's mother's car was gone which meant...oh no! Kurama sprinted up the drive and banged on the door and drunk Yuske answered.

"Hiya Kurama! Come on in the party just started!" Yuske said happily.

Kurama quickly stepped in but it was too late. He heard Kuwabara talking to the whole gang minus Hiei.

"Yeah and guess what else?" Kuwabara asked.

"What?" Keiko asked.

"kurama's gay!" Kuwabara laughed.

kurama froze in midstride and stopped the music stopped the gang turned to look at him. He was trapped now. He stood there waiting to see their reactions. would they be disguested or interested. Would they take it calmly or freak out. Those were just stray thoughts in Kurama's mind as he tried to find a way out.

"Kurama?" Botan asked blinking.

"Y...yes?" Kurama stammered.

"Are you gay? Really?"

"Yes..." Kurama sighed deciding truth would be better than trying to hide it. He hoped they all wouldn't hate him. It was bad enough being in this situation without having to have their hatred.

"Do you guys hate me?" Kurama asked sheepishly and looked down at his feet.

"No of course not we are just...surprised." Keiko said.

"You can't tell Hiei." Kurama insisted.

"We won't will we Kazuma?" Yukina asked but kuwabara had already passed out. He was half sprawled on the couch half on the floor. Yuske laughed at this.

Kurama shuffled his feet nervously. He was thanking Enma his friend still loved him but...he knew he was gonna be questioned here soon enough.

"So...howw long have you been gay?" Keiko finally plucked up the courage to ask.

Kurama smiled and began explaining happily what had happened.

Chapter 6:

Kurama nervously held the gift in his palm hoping Hiei would like it. But first he needed to apologize. He had written Hiei a note delievered by a very eager Botan to meet him in the park at 6. It was 6 and the sun was just starting to go down. He felt Hiei's energy and looked over. Hiei jumped down from a tree.

"Hello hiei." Kurama said politly

"Hn. fox." Hiei responded sitting down on the bench. it was cold and hard. He didn't get why ningens always used these things. Kurama told him once before that some stuck gum underneath the seats when they didn't want it anymore. Hiei never cared to look not that he really cared in the first place at all. He was more concerened as to why Kurama brought him here.

"Why am i here fox?" Hiei asked.

"Well...first off i would like to apologize for the other day." Kurama said looking at the ground.

"hn." Hiei said.

"I'm sorry i snapped it's just that i was mourning and i felt bad and like i needed to defend them..." Kurama began.

"Kurama enough. i wasn't upset by it. So stop worring over such petty little ningen problems." Hiei said.

Kurama nodded taking Hiei's word. My...hiei looked gorgeous tonight. his shape stuck out due to the fact his back was facing the sunset. My he looked so handsome. He actually even had a faint smile on his face. Kurama gulped and said. "Okay...my next thing is that i would like to tell you i have been grateful of our friendship and thankful to be your friend." Kurama handed him the pendant.

It was dragon that was all onyx but with shappire blue eyes and a stripe going down it's body. It held a rose in it's mouth that was also black but had a shapphire gemstone straight in the middle.

Hiei was stunned.

Kurama smiled weakly, "Do you like it?"

"I love it Fox." Hiei said pulling it on happily. Though not to happily.

"Well is that all?" Hiei asked standing.

"yes." kurama stood.

"Bye Fox." Hiei took off.

"Bye Hiei." Kurama whispered. He knew that that little meeting was one step up for kurama. This wasn't going to be as hard as it looked...or was it?

Chapter 7:

Kurama sat down under a tree in the park and watched the tiny blades of grass bend and dip with the fast when. He smiled and reached down and tenderly fingered the grass. he looked up at the tree, its branches swaying and dipping and the leaves whipping along. He loved the sight. He loved the plants....his plants. He saw it an acorn laying a few feet away. He tenderly picked it up.

"Now now little one what are you doing out here?" Kurama murmured examining it. He stood up his long legs making te trip short. He came to a place where many trees grew. He gently got to his knees in the precious soil and dug a tiny hole. He placed the acorn in it and covered it. Since the park was abaonded due to a storm heading staright for them he was able to do this. He focused the energy and helped the acorn speed up.

Soon a little green bud appeared. but Kurama knew that was dangerous and people or animals could accidently kill it. So he had to make it big. He made it just right and stood up and stepped back. The tree was a half a foot taller then he. And the storm would help water it.

Tiny raindrops started coming down in thin sheets. Kurama smiled as it soaked the ground. He could sense the plants drinking it in. He had to smile. He walked across the lawns the rain starting to come down in thick sheets. He was soaked but he didn't care...as long as he got to be part of the nature he loved and took care of.

He finally reached his home. He walked up the drive and opened the door. He pulled off his shoes and left them by the door he dripped on the hardwood. Thank Enma his mother was not home yet. He decided to get dinner ready after he got cleaned up.

He took a quick warm shower to heat up. He put on a pair of white sweats and an over sized white t-shirt. He padded downstairs and pulled out the cutting board and knife and got out all the veggies. He began chopping.

There was a knock at the door. Kurama laid down the knife and picked up a towel. "Coming!" He called walking over and pulling it open. Keiko greeted him she was soaked her pancho hadn't done much.

"Oh Keiko! Come inside you must be freezing!" Kurama said helping her in. "Take off your shoes and socks I'll go get you a towel!" Kurama sprinted upstairs.

Keiko had to smile as she removed her shoes and socks. Kurama was such a sweet heart. He always put others before him. He always took care of them and gave them advice. She remembered when she had the measles Kurama came over everyday to take care of her. Nobody eles dared to enter her room. Kurama made her soups from his herbs and spices guaranteed to help her. he made her peppermint tea and entertained her by reading to her or talking. And Kurama wasn't bad looking either.

kurama came back in and handed her the towel. "Okay...i should have some outfits you can wear while your clothes dry just stay here." He said going back upstairs. He dug through his dresser biting his lip. Finally he found some light red sweats and an oversized T-shirt. that way she didn't have to wear a bra so all her clothes could be dry except underwear.

Kurama walked downstairs. "if you don't mind i think it would be best if you didn't wear your bra so i can dry that too. You can wear this." He held up the large T-shirt. "Okay? You can dress in my room." He said handing her the suff. He took the soaked towel and went to the basement door and tossed it down. He examined her pancho. It was ripped all over. This would never do. He tossed it in the trash and opened the cloest and pulled out a new one sealed in a package.

Keiko finally came in an got settled handing him her clothes. He paid no attention to the bra. he was used to doing his mothers laundry to help out. he went downstairs and put them in the washer and came back up and made her some tea to prevent sickness.

"So Keiko what brings you here?" Kurama asked chopping another veggie.

"Well...i came to talk of course." Keiko said sipping the tea.

Kurama smiled and reached for another veg. "About?"

"Well...how long have you loved Hiei?" She asked thoughtfully.

kurama pondered. "Well...in all love cases since he was a child. I knew him then. But i loved him like a brother. Only just a few weeks ago did it become deeper."

Keiko had to smiled. "What do you admire most about Hiei?"

"Well...there are many different things i admire but i mostly admire his bravery or courage per say." Kurama said.

Kurama patiently answered Keiko's questions the best he could. He knew he was gonna be grilled like that the whole time. better and just answer rather than dig yourself deeper ignoring it. As he thought. But he knew this was gonna be a long few weeks.

Chapter 8:

Hiei sat in his usualy tree when he came to the human world. A tree outside of the store Kurama went to to get food. Hiei had chosen this spot before he knew Kurama went there. Hiei wasn't sleeping though unlike he normally did. He was pondering. What were his feelings for the kitsune? He wondered.

_Hn. i most certainly can't love the kitsune...no...i don't love Kurama. Well not like that at least. I love him like a brother. _Hiei told himself in his mind. He sensed the kistune's energy and he looked down through the branches and saw Kurama walking towards the store. Automatically Hiei's hand went to the necklace around his throat.

The kistune was beautiful in his own way. More feminine, but not entirely. Hiei loved his eyes the most. He loved how bright and cheery Kurama's eyes were all the time...WAIT! WOAH! NO! Hiei did not love them! Hiei shook his head and mentally slapped himself. What was with him!? He didn't love the kistune's looks. That was just sick!

Hiei rocked back and kept watching until the kitsune went into the store. Hiei pondered, if he did love kurama, which he didn't, but if he did he wondered if he should tell him. But that was a stupid question to ponder because he didn't love Kurama. Kurama was nothing more than a partner...a brother...certainly not a lover. Hiei had to shudder at the thought at first but when M-rated thoughts forced their way into his mind he had to smirk.

He was horrified at himself. Hiei slapped himself...literally. He shook his hand and felt anger towards himself. How dare he think he loved the kitsune, But...if he did think he loved the kitsune didn't that mean he really did...ARGH!!!! STOP THINKING THAT!!! Hiei wanted to choke himself. Damn it! he was thinking way too many wrong thoughts. When Kurama came out of the store carrrying a bag filled to the top with items that only inhanced the thoughts...seeing the kitsune...his kitsune. NO!! STOP IT!!! Hiei screamed in his mind. But the thoughts were so nice....AGH! Hiei had to get away from here.

hiei jumped from tree to tree sprinting away.

Kurama whipped around swearing to Emna that he just felt Hiei's energy and he heard someone jumping from the trees. Kurama had to wonder if it was his beloved Hiei.

hiei kept sprinting until he reached the park he enjoyed relaxing in during the evenings. He found his tree and sat there thinking. _What the hell is wrong with me!? I don't love the kitsune like that...okay maybe a little...NO STOP THINKING THAT! _Hiei just wanted to bash his head into the cement that Kurama called 'sidewalks'. But poor Hiei was stuck thinking those thoughts all night...Hiei didn't know how right his feelings were.

Chapter 9:

Kurama was getting closer and closer to telling Hiei...but sadly he hadn't been able to spend any time with the koorime. He sent Hiei a note a week ago requesting that Hiei meet him in the park under Hiei's favorite tree he had gotten this as an answer.

Fox,

Sorry i can't come to the ningen to talk to you. i have important business for Mukuro here in the Makai.

Hiei.

Kurama was dejected but he decided not to let that stop him. He was determined to spend more time with Hiei. Since it had been a week he decided to write another letter to Hiei.

Hiei,

Can you meet me in the park under your favorite tree at 7 pm tomorrow...i will bring you some dinner?

Kurama.

Kurama knew it was pitiful but hey he had to try. kurama went out the door and headed straight to Keiko's that's where Botan usually was.

Kurama found the house/resturant and was horrified. Their garden...their once gorgeous flower garden was dead. Keiko's father was now desperately trying to work on it. he was on his hands and knees with flowers all around him but he couldn't figure out how to put them.

"Sir?" Kurama asked kneeling down.

"Kurama can you help me here!? I know you are good with plants." He sounded desperate.

Kurama nodded, "just let me take this to Keiko." Kurama went inside and found Botan chatting with keiko.

"Botan take this to hiei." Kurama said handing the note to her and going back outside.

- Later -

Kurama wiped the sweat off of his face with the back of his arm. His fingers nails coated in dirt and his hands were as well. His pants had been rolled up and his bare knees covered in muck. Along with his whole outfit covered in dirt and grime. But the garden was nice. Kurama stroked a plant. he had given them some enegry to make the colors more viberant.

Kurama stood up and put the tools away he went inside.

"There sir." Kurama said he rushed out and came back in 5 minutes later. "Kurama it looks amazing! Let me treat you to some lunch!" He said.

"Thank you. Um...is there a place i can get cleaned up before i eat?" Kurama asked.

He nodded and told him where the bathroom was.

Kurama went in and scrubbed his hands until all dirt and grime traces were gone. he found a wash cloth and scrubbed his knees. He took off his jacket and rolled down his pants. He lastly scrubbed his face with icy water. He pulled his damp hair into a ponytail and went to get his lunch which was just being served. All his favorites.

He was in the middle of eating rice when the door opened. "Ah Yuske!" Keiko's father said.

"Hello sir...Kurama? what brings you here?" Yuske asked sitting beside him.

"Keiko's father needed 'help' with his garden." Kurama said. Yuske got an 'oh!' expression in his eyes but kept his face blank as he nodded.

kurama finished and since he didn't have to pay he sped right home. On the way he ran into Botan who was just coming by to drop off the note Hiei was sending back to Kurama. She handed it to Kurama.

Kurama quickly unfolded it.

Kitsune,

Fine...you know what i like to eat.

Hiei.

Kurama smiled and nodded, "Thank you Botan." Kurama said looking up but Botan was already gone. "Botan?"

Chapter 10:

Kurama sighed and moved the cooler around. the cooler contained sweet snow for Hiei. Hiei loved sweet snow (ice cream). The basket contained a fresh rabbit stew. All the vegetables were from the Makai and the rabbit was fresh. Kurama waited he check his watch, 7:05. Hiei was late but then again...hiei was never one to be on time.

Hiei sprinted through the trees. Damn Mukuro she had kept him late! if Kurama was mad at him then he would explain what happened then kick Mukuro's ass later. Wait a sec...why did he care if the fox was pissed at him? Ugh. He needed to get these thoughts out of his head. He finally reached Kurama.

Kurama looked up happily and saw Hiei standing. "Hello Hiei." He said polite as usual.

"Fox." Hiei said his standard greeting.

"Come on take a seat." Kurama patted the spot beside him and smiled warmly.

Hiei felt like the air had been knocked out of him as he stared at the friendly smile. _Damn he is beautiful..._he thought then mentally slapped himself. this was getting out of hand. He knew he shouldn't have agreed to come. But too late now. He took a seat beside Kurama.

"so tell me how things have been going in the Makai." Kurama said conversationally. He didn't want to push it. Hiei was a lot smarter than he looked. Besides this was just a visit. Kurama couldn't make any advancements. and anyways he had to watch Hiei carefully for signs of affection. this was going to take a while.

Hiei rattled off what he was doing for Mukuro in the Makai and how things were going there. He took the bowl Kurama handed him. He gingerly sniffed it. "Rabbit stew?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at kurama.

Kurama smiled warmly and nodded. He knew every little ingredient that Hiei liked in the stew. He was the ONLY one who could make it and Hiei would eat it. Keiko tried. Hiei sniffed it and claimed it didn't smell as mouth watering as kurama's. So he refused to touch it.

Hiei was amazed that the fox would go to all the trouble to go to the Makai to get vegetables to make his favorite soup. And no doubt he had to get some spices to. But Hiei was grateful. "Thanks fox." Hiei said and began wolfing down the food. Truth be told he didn't get to eat much at Mukuro's he was starved. Mainly for Kurama's excellent cooking. _I could get used to this...._He thought this time he didn't bother correcting himself.

Kurama was happy that Hiei was enjoying the soup. He knew Hiei worked hard and didn't get much food. Hiei was even skinnier than he used to be and that alarmed Kurama.

After they ate the soup which was just the right amount. (Hiei had 4 servings Kurama 2) Kurama opened the cooler and pulled out the sweet snow. Hiei's eyes widened.

Hiei had not expected this. He wondered what was going on. The fox went to a lot of trouble getting both of his favorite foods prepared for tonight. The sweet snow wasn't as big a deal as the soup. The rabbit tasted fresh. kurama had gone to an awful lot of trouble. Hiei wondered if something bad had happened or maybe something good.

"What's the occasion fox?" Hiei asked.

"Pardon?" Kurama looked up.

"I asked what's the occasion?"

"I'm pretty sure i don't get what you are meaning." Kurama said.

"Why did you go to all the trouble to make me my favorite foods? I know you had to come to the Makai for the vegetables and spices for the soup. Not to mention the rabbit was fresh. Why did you? What's going on kitsune?" Hiei asked.

Kurama chuckled almost actually sounding like a giggle. "Oh Hiei." Kurama said in an almost girlish fashion that made Hiei's eyes widen. "It's just been a long time." Kurama said.

Hiei was wary. "What the hell is the matter with you?" Hiei asked. _What's with him!? He's acting like he's...flirting with me....._Hiei thought if possible his eyes got wider.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. I haven't been myself...lack of sleep." Kurama said thinking of an excuse on spur of the moment. And damn it was a good excuse.

"Oh...well...okay...hn." Hiei said.

Kurama laughed, tonight was definatly a step closer.

Chapter 11:

After the dinner Hiei went back to the Makai on a promise that he would come visiting next week. The gang was gathering at Yuske's house to welcome Hiei and say hi.

- Next Week -

Kurama sipped the tea he had made. Yuske's mother was out getting drunk. So they needn't worry about adults...not like she cared anyways. Yuske was wrestling kuwabara for the remote. Yukina and Keiko were shaking their heads. Botan was chatting with Kurama.

The door opened and Hiei stepped through. he hadn't worn his cloak. He unhooked his katana and leaned it against the wall.

"Hey shrimp!" Kuwabara called waving.

"Hey Hiei!" Yuske cheered.

"Hello Hiei." Keiko said.

"Hello...." Yukina said shyly. Hiei had to smile at her shyness.

"Hey there!" Botan called.

Kurama just waved.

Yuske came over to talk to Hiei about how things were going in the Makai. Botan and the rest listened in.

Hiei felt welcomed really....he was actually a little happy to see his old comrades again. It had been a while. he was really happy to see Yukina heathly and happy. His dear sister. Thought she didn't know it. He was especially happy the buffoon hadn't hurt her yet. in fact they seemed pretty close...her and kuwabara. this made Hiei a little jealous but he knew it was for the best.

The others sometimes glanced at Kurama's calm expression back to Hiei. They weren't sure how Kurama was going to act. But he acted casual. He asked Hiei a few questions and Hiei responded calmly.

Kurama noticed their glances and if they kept it up he would kill them or at least rip their eyes out. It was obvious. Kurama raised an eyebrow at one point when they glanced at them and that was enough to stop them.

Hiei talked to everyone for a while. Mainly Yukina and Kurama.

"Oh hiei you look so skinny..." yukina fretted. Yukina didn't know she was his sibling but she cared about people. That was just her personality.

Hiei smiled warmly. "Don't worry Yukina i will be coming back a lot more so i can get more food."

"I wouldn't mind making you anything to eat. Just stop by and i will cook you up something." She said.

Hiei felt his heart melt for his sister. He was only smiling because of her and a certain kitsune...WOULD THAT JUST STOP!!! Hiei roared in his mind but on the outside he smiled and gentle smile he didn't like scaring Yukina. "Thank you Yukina i will make sure to come by sometimes." Hiei promised to himself and her. He lost his smile as soon as he turned away.

Kurama went over to talk to Hiei. he knew that Hiei hadn't shown any sign of affection Kurama felt a pain in his chest.

Hiei saw Kurama walking over and almost regained his happy smile. The corners of his mouth hiked up a bit.

Kurama caught this. _He wants to smile....! _Kurama was happy. That was all the proof he needed. WAIT! No he couldn't. Friends could be happy to see other friends it would a big risk to tell Hiei now. Kurama was forced to think that Hiei was just happy to see him as friend.

Hiei saw the pain ride up in Kurama's face and he lost the ghost of the smile and looked at kurama.

"What is it fox?" He finally asked.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked in a tight voice.

"Why do you look so sad?"

"Oh...i'm fine i'm not having good memories is all." Kurama said.

Hiei didn't believe him but he didn't wanna press the issue. So instead he struck up a conversation.

"how's Shiori?" Hiei asked.

"Oh she's doing great!" kurama said happily. He went off explaining everything.

Hiei just nodded and listened with a faint smile. He decided not to mention the sad face thing again.

But he honsetly wondered...why was everyone looking at Kurama like that!?

Chapter 12:

Kurama sighed and continued walking along the road. He was angry...at Hiei. Hiei hadn't shown any sign beside that smidgen of smile. Kurama was tired of chasing and playing around. he wanted to tell Hiei. He sincerly wanted to...but for fear of rejection he stayed away.

Kurama walked up his drive and went straight to his bedroom. Not that kurama would ever admit but he a journal. Sorta like a diary. It was where he could keep his private thoughts. he knew tons of guys at school who did this. He pulled out the red vevelt book took a pen and sprawled out on the bed to write in the book to vent his feelings.

**Hiei still has not shown any signs of affection for me. I am beggining just to think that i should just stop trying. I have to face it...Hiei doesn't love me the way i love him and that is how it works. i am worried that if i take a risk and tell him he would not speak to me again ever. So being the smart guy i am i won't tell him. i wonder if he notices how i have been? I think so...not quite sure...maybe. **

Kurama couldn't scribble anymore down. He closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.

Hiei opened the kitsune's bedroom window and saw Kurama was asleep on his bed. Hiei just shrugged when he noticed a book. He went over and picked it up and read the entry that was just written by Kurama. Hiei was shocked. He placed the book back exactly the way it was before and stepped away. He sat in a chair and started thinking.

Okay he would just have to act like he never read the entry in the first place...yeah...that would work. Just act like he never had even picked up the damn book in the first place. He hoped he would be able to pull it off. The M and X- rated thoughts were getting harder to control. He now had no doubts that he loved the kitsune he was done fighting it. He wondered if he could get advice from someone. YUKINA! She would know! She would help!

Hiei jumped out the window and carefully shut it and ran. He needed to get to yukina's.

- At Yukina's -

The temple was pretty silent. hiei wondered if anyone was around that is until he heard humming. He looked over and saw Yukina walking out from the trees. Hiei gulped and wondered how he should go about this.

"Hi!" Yukina said noticing him she ran over.

"Yukina i need your help." Hiei said.

"With?" she asked nicely.

"I'm in love with Kurama."

Chapter: 13

Kurama opened his eyes slowly and shot up from the bed. The book landed on the hardwood floor with a plop. Kurama sighed and bent down and scooped it up. Then he smelled it. He inhaled...Hiei! Hiei had been here. Kurama's nostrils flared as he searched where the koorime had been in his room. He caught the scent coming off of the window and the chair. Thankfully he didn't catch it on the journal.

he tucked the journal away in the dresser and stretched deciding it was no big deal that hiei had been there. He went down to the kitchen to make some tea.

Hiei looked sheepishly at Yukina. She smiled at him. She felt sorry for him. He must be really embarrased right now. She was sure of it. She also couldn't help but wonder something.

"Hiei?" she asked.

"Hn?" Hiei asked.

"Why did you come to me for help?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

hiei's throat clogged. Did he dare? Did he dare tell her the truth? Would she accept him? those were common questions he got when he tried telling her. But this time he was determined to say the truth.

"Yukina?" He asked.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly.

"I...I'm your half brother." Hiei said. "We have the same mother...Hina." He said and squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the rejection. Waiting for her to scream that she didn't want to be related to the forbidden child.

Yukina was shocked and overjoyed. She had finally found her long lost brother. And he was right here all along!

"Hiei!" She sobbed throwing her arms around him in a tight sisterly hug. "My brother..." she murmured.

His eyes widened in shock. But he accepted the embrace. he gingerly lifted up his arms and wrapped them around her tiny frame and he let them hug her to him. She was crying into his shoulder. He pulled her away.

"Yukina..please don't cry..." he said softly reaching over and wiping tears off of her face. "Sister don't cry please?" Hiei was now almost on the edge of begging.

She felt joy. Pure joy. When she heard the word sister come out of his mouth. She tried to stop crying but she was just so happy! She pulled him into a hug. He didn't reject. He accepted happily wrapping his arms back around her.

he was so confused as to why she didn't reject him. But right now he decided not to care. The point an fact was she had accepted him and that was more than he deserved.

Kurama watched his mother warily wondering if he shoulder tell her the truth about his past. About what he was...would she push him away? Scream in fear? he didn't know. He decided to.

"Mother?" Kurama asked. "i have something to tell you."

"Okay." She said sitting down.

He looked at her cheery face so happy and carefree. He would feel like a monster when he ruined it. But he had to tell her sometime. He sighed and took a deep, deep breath.

"I am a demon." He said.

She sat there blank.

"Mother?" He asked nervously.

"A d...demon?" She asked.

He nodded.

She looked at him. "And you never told me before...why?"

Kurama explained the whole story. She did have questions during it which he answered.

"So...you're two different people?"

"Well sorta. We share the same bodies but our personalities are different. We also think differently but there is one thing that is true is that we both love you." Kurama said hugging her.

"So...your name is kurama?"

Kurama had to smile. He had three names...Shuichi, Yoko and Kurama. All of them were the same. Shuichi was the tennager version of Kurama. Kurama was the cheap shot human version of Yoko. (A/N: This is how i see it basically)

"Well...that's a nickname." Kurama said honestly.

She cocked her head.

"Shuichi was the tennager version of me...and Yoko is the demon forms name. So they decided to use Kurama. I know they got it from Yoko Kurama but Yoko isn't usually referred to as that. they just call him Yoko." Kurama explained.

'This is going to go on forever' both boys thought.

Chapter 14:

Kurama ran through the trees to the park trying to find Hiei. after he told his mother he was a demon she had told him he had better go make another confession.

Hiei sprinted to the park hoping to find the kistune. Yukina had given him the confidence to tell Kurama.

They met at the tree at the exact same time.

Kurama flushed and looked at Hiei.

Hiei turned pink and looked at Kurama.

"Hiei..." kurama began.

"Save your breath fox. I read the diary." Hiei said.

Kurama blinked and was embarrased. "Well do you feel the same way?"

"Yes." Hiei said evenly.

Kurama couldn't control himself he shot across the clearing throwing his arms around Hiei. he yanked Hiei's mouth to his and brought him in for a very deep kiss. His tounge licked Hiei's bottom lip. Hiei complied opening his mouth. Kurama's tounge plunged into his mouth they played tounge war for a little. Hiei slammed Kurama against the tree still kissing him. Kurama was being held up by the tree at his back and Hiei. he was about 2 inches away from the dirt. He lifted up and leg and wrapped it around Hiei copying with the other. His hands snaked behind Hiei's head and pulled Hiei to him. Kurama threaded his fingers in Hiei's hair. Hiei was as dizzy as ever. They broke loose for air.

Kurama red faced and panting leanded down and whispered in Hiei's ear. "Will you be my mate?"

Hiei looked up and smiled, "Only if you'll be mine."

Kurama smiled. "Of course."

Hiei smiled.

Epilogue

Kurama held Hiei's hand as they watched Keiko's and Yuske's children play. Keiko and Yuske were married. Botan and Koenma due to be. and Kurama and Hiei were still getting along happily. Kurama watched the children and sighed sadly. he wanted kids of his own. Kuwabara and Yukina arrived with their one child.

Kurama quickly wanted to leave. He didn't want to see kids today.

Hiei willingly went home with him. Kurama sat on the couch sadly. "I want kids..." Kurama said sadly.

Hiei sighed so that was the issue. Kids. Hiei wrapped his arms around Kurama, "Maybe...well...i dunno Kurama but come on cheer up. Maybe we'll adopt? How about that?"

"No i want it to be ours."

"But if we adopt it will still be ours." Hiei said.

Kurama shook his head and refused to speak.

- Next Morning -

Kurama and Hiei came downstairs together when they heard it. A loud wail from their front porch. They checked a baby was laying there. She had navy blue hair and matching eyes. She was crying.

Kurama and Hiei blinked and kurama scooped her up.

The little girl stopped crying instantly.

"Well you got your wish partially fox." Hiei said looking at the little girl.

Kurama smiled. Why so he had. Now he head the perfect life....


End file.
